fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ingrid/Quotes
White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I can’t relax here. We need to prepare for our next battle!" Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Regardless of the quality, this is a good chance for us to prove our solidarity." Dining Hall * "I appreciate any good meal, but nothing beats enjoying my favorite food." (favorite dish) With Sylvain * Sylvain: It's weirdly soothing watching you just shovel it right in there. What's with the appetite today? * Ingrid: None of your business. I can't help it, OK? Everyone gets hungry after exercise! (favorite dish, Ingrid) With Sylvain (war phase) * Ingrid: After the fighting's done, we should all go on a gourmet's journey around the world. What say you? * Sylvain: That sounds like fun. What do you think, Professor? Up for a culinary adventure? (favorite dish, both) Lost Item * "Yes, that's mine. Thank you very much! I've been looking for it." * "No, that's not mine... I suggest you ask around." Tea Party * "Thank you for inviting me." (greeting) * "What a nice aroma. I really enjoy this tea." (favorite tea) * "Thank you for the treat! I had such a great time." (end of tea party) Tutoring Instruct * "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." (bad result) * "Next time for sure!" (receiving critique) * "I appreciate your guidance." (great result) * "Looks like I did it!" (perfect result) * "Ah, no big deal." (receiving praise) Skill Level Up * "I'm certain I've improved!" * "I'm getting the hang of this!" * "That was challenging." * "It all makes sense now." Group Tasks Flying * "Lend me your power." With Sylvain * Sylvain: Ugh, I'm with Ingrid? I'm not gonna get away with anything. * Ingrid: Stop messing around and get moving. You don't work, you don't eat. * Sylvain: Fine, fine. Let's do this! ** Good Result *** Ingrid: Ah, seems we've finally finished. *** Sylvain: That's it! I'm done! No more work for me, especially not with her...not in a million years. ** Perfect Result *** Sylvain: Hey, we did pretty well. All because I really went for it, of course. *** Ingrid: You're a glib one, aren't you, Sylvain? I did the bulk of the work here, you know... Certification Exams * "" (failed) * "I must continue to work hard." (passed) Post Time Skip * "" (failed) * "" (passed) Level Up * "Hm. I'm not at my best today." (0 to 2 stats up) * "My technique could use some polish." (3-6 stats up) * "I will get stronger still." (4 stats up) * "Have I improved some?" (5 stats up) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I must continue my training." (3 stats up) * "Hopefully I'll be more useful now." (4 stats up) * "For now, I'll revel in my achievements." (7 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready." (Full/High HP) *"I'll do my best." (Medium HP) *"Should I fall back?" (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"Ready when you are." (Full/High HP) *"This situation is dire." (Medium HP) *"" (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Too slow." *"Nice try." Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Defenseless, are we?" *"You're finished!" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"I can do no less!" *"I'll end this quickly!" *"" *"" Gambit *"" Post Time Skip *"Witness my resolve!" *"Let's turn the tables!" Defeated Enemy *"You were wide open." *"Seems I've prevailed." *"I aim for greatness." *"Seems like you've failed." *"Over already." *"I did what I had to." Post Time Skip *"Your duty is your death." *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy *"Great work." *"I'm glad I can count on you." Post Time Skip *"" *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"You saved me." *"You're amazing." Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"I'm certain I improved!" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts